The Stone Jewels
by Guest Sorta
Summary: The story of Henry, a half gem living with four full gems on the planet Camazots. Actually this is a story I beta for my cousin, who doesn't have an account. Happy reading!


Hey! Howdy! Here's a story my poor, account-less cousin wrote about the gemsonas I made up for her family and my family! Let's begin!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once on planet Camazots, four gems lived happily. Labradorite, Moonstone, Emerald, Topaz, and a half gem, Henry. Nothing bad ever really happened, except that sometimes these adorable creatures called slimes -native to Camazots- would turn into evil tarrs, and occasionally evil monsters would want to destroy everything. Nothing too bad.

Life was good on Camazots, until three and a half other gems landed on Camazots. Henry was shocked by the news of another half-gem. The Stone Jewels didn't know what to think of it. Was it bad? Was it good? Was it a sign that the HOMEWOLRD gems accepted their party invite on Earth? Or was it that they thought they discovered a new place? Labradorite knew it wasn't the party option.

"For all we know they might be the Crystal Gems! They hate what's different from them!" Emerald yelled.

"Oh really? You don't even know for sure that they WANT to destroy us all. If that's the case, it'll be easy." Moonstone added.

"We fight that kinda thing all the time!" Topaz said nonchalantly.

Henry poked his head into the room. "Yeah, but maybe we should try to negotiate!" He said, hoping the four would consider.

"Well, they don't seem to be taking any action, so maybe we could think about it a bit more." Labradorite said.

"In that case," started Emerald. "you should go back to that flowery place you keep talking about. Maybe you'll find a new slime to put in our ranch!"

"Yeah! You go!" Moonstone said, as Labradorite ran off in excitement.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Labradorite went to a large grassy area not too far from where they lived (appropriately named the "Grass Blanket") and kept searching for a new slime. Then, she spotted the scenery was a little moving blob. "Is that it?" She whispered to herself. She took her vac tank and vacuumed it up. It was a cat slime with a head strap that could turn invisible! "Hunter slime…" Labradorite said, and she stood there for a moment, vacced up more, ran back to the ranch, and shot it into the corral. Then she stared to sprint home.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Labradorite burst open the door to Moonstone's room. "I HAVE FOUND A NEW SLIME" she shouted.

Moonstone sat up quickly.

"It's 2:00 am! Go to bed!" Moonstone shouted back. Labradorite heard running down the tiny hallway. It was Emerald.

"You found another one?! WHAT IS IT CALLED?"

Moonstone groaned. "Talk somewhere else. I'm trying to sleep."

Topaz poked his head into the room. "Yeah, sheesh. I'm trying to sleep too. Keep it down!"

There was a pause. Emerald blinked. "But we don't need sleep…" She trailed off. Moonstone gave them the stink eye. Everyone backed out of her room.

"Well, we all should sleep." Topaz said. "Even if we don't need sleep, it's relaxing."

Labradorite sighed. "Fine"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later in the morning, Emerald burst into Labradorite's room. "Hey, can we- oh my goodness." Emerald was interrupted by the sight of Labradorite's dream projecting from her gem. Emerald sat and watched. It was a "Sara is missing" dream.

"Yeah, IRIS does seem human…"

"NUUU DON'T SHARE THE LINK!"

"CHOOSE FAITH! DON'T MAKE IRIS MAD!" An hour had gone by when she finally finished the dream.

Labradorite woke up and looked around. To her surprise, she saw Moonstone, Emerald, Topaz, AND Henry sitting down on the floor in her room watching in slight shock. "Why are you all-"

"WHY DID YOU SHARE THE LINK YOU SHOUD'VE LISTENED TO IRIS" Henry shouted.

"How do you-"

"At least she saved Sara" Moonstone said.

"But why didn't she say anything when James called?" Emerald said.

"I'm just creeped out that Buddy said such a thing." Topaz said.

"Ya know what?" Labradorite said, thoroughly confused. "I'm going out to catch the Crystal Slime. And Moonstone is coming with me." Labradorite said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Wait, I am?"

"YES. YOU ARE." Labradorite shouted back.

"But I don't have the equipment to BE a slime rancher!" Moonstone argued.

"Ugh! See if Emerald's equipment fits you, and if it doesn't, I'll make you some, ok?" Labradorite said, calming down a bit, but still mostly annoyed.

"Alright… Where is it?" Moonstone asked, shifting her stance. Labradorite pointed to an tan suit hung up in the closet.

Moonstone walked over to try it on. It looked like she was wearing a doll's shirt and shorts. She didn't even try to squeeze the shoes on her feet. "EMERALD WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL?" She yelled.

Labradorite looked at her "Oh. Welp."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"STOP SQUIRMING!" Labradorite yelled.

"Sorry!" Moonstone kept saying over… and over… It was hard not to squirm. Moonstone didn't have a clue as to why she was being picked to be the helper. "Why did you choose me instead of Emerald?"

Labradorite sighed. "Because Emerald vacuums up EVERY SINGLE slime she sees." She said after a bit.

"Oh. Well thanks for-"

"DONE."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Moonstone and Labradorite went out to the Grass Blanket and they searched for Gordo slimes. "Is this one?" Moonstone asked.

"Yep! Looks like a Fospher Gordo." Labradorite concluded.

"Eeee! It's so adorable!" Moonstone squealed as she started to walk towards it. The Fospher Gordo opened its mouth, Moonstone backed away, and then it closed its mouth.

Labradorite said, "It's not dangerous. It just wants some food"

"Oh! Right. Hahahaha..." Moonstone said. "I knew that."

Labradorite and Moonstone kept trying to feed the Fospher Gordo fruit from the nearby fruit trees because Fosphers only eat fruit grown locally. Fosphers are very environmentally conscious. The Fospher Gordo eventually started to shake. "Are we over feeding it?" Moonstone asked.

"No, it just... does that when it's almost full. It's still hungry." Labradorite said, even though she had no idea what was actually going on. The two kept feeding it, and the Fospher Gordo made a face and exploded with a huge bang, and a giant mushroom cloud for added effect.

Suddenly a spear zoomed through the air and almost hit Moonstone in the head. "GAH! WHAT ON CAMAZOTS WAS THAT?!" She yelled, a little shaky due to the fact that she'd almost been stabbed in the head by a sharp pointy object.

"Whatever it was, it'll be here soon. It must've heard the noise song got curious! I'll get the slime key! I want to unlock that door I saw earlier! You run!" Labradorite shouted. It was a storm of spears, flying gauntlets, and... yoyos? Moonstone ignored Lab's directions and started to fight, even though she couldn't see what was going on. Labradorite was shocked at this. "What are you doing?! Run!" She shouted.

"Fuse!" Moonstone shouted back. The gauntlets stopped when Moonstone and Labradorite started dancing. They fused into Feldspar! Feldspar took Moonstone's long sword out of her eye, and Lab's trident out of her chest. The weapons fused together and made a crossbow. Feldspar made four and rapidly shot them at the dusty figures in a move called "sword-storm". The attackers fled after they'd had enough of the skinny little swords hitting them in the face.

"Ha! I bet that'll make em scared." Said Feldspar as she unfused.

"How did you get the idea to fuse?" Labradorite asked. "That was amazing!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Labradorite and Moonstone got home, they were Feldspar again. "Heya, guys!" Feldspar said.

"HOLY SHOOT, WHO ARE YOU?!" Henry shouted.

"Haha, it's us! Labradorite and Moonstone!"

Henry was in awe. "YOU FUSED?"

"Yes!" Feldspar said with pride.

Everybody else heard the shouting and came out too. "Whoa…" Topaz said.

"I haven't seen a fusion in forever!" Said Emerald. "Can we fuse?!" She asked.

"Maybe!" Said Topaz, grabbing Emerald and twirling her around in a poor attempt at a fusion dance. Their dancing skills absolutely sucked.

Feldspar unfused, totally not because they were getting sick of standing there, cringing at the horrible dancing going on.

"Are you guys okay?" Topaz asked. A box popped up at knee level in front of Topaz and Emerald. "YOU WON! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 14 GOLD." It read.

"Wait… HOW DID YOU WIN?!" Labradorite and Moonstone shouted, utterly confused.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a while, fusion became a thing, and Feldspar became very powerful over time. But one time, while Moonstone and Labradorite were fusing, Emerald was off to the side practicing a dance for when Labradorite and Emerald would fuse. When Emerald finally became familiar with it, Moonstone and Labradorite were still dancing, and Emerald leapt over, still dancing. All three touched at the same time. "Labradorite! I finally got the-" Emerald was cut off as she, Lab, and Moon started to glow, their lights phasing into one another. "dance…" Emerald finished, as she realized she was a bit (A lot) taller then she usually was.

"Are we ready to practice what we need to cover for today, Labradorite?" Said Moonstone.

"Heh, Yeah! We need to get this move down!" Labradorite replied.

"Guys…" Emerald said.

"Huh? Emerald? Where are you?" The new fusion said.

"I somehow fused with you two... Is that okay?" Emerald said. The fusion looked down at themselves.

"Oh my gosh, we triple fused? I didn't know that could happen!" Moonstone said through the fusion.

"Look at us! This is so cool!" Labradorite exclaimed. The commotion attracted Topaz and Henry.

"WHOA! LEMME GUESS! Are you... uh... Moonstone and Emerald!?" Henry asked. The fusion seemed insulted. "You forgot to look at the amount of gems! Count!" They said, shoving their hand and eye to him while puffing out their chest.

"... 1... 2... 3! OH! AND LABRADORITE!" Henry corrected himself. The three looked pleased.

"What should we call you? We can't just call you 'Labradorite, Moonstone, and Emerald'" Topaz says. "I wanna fuse sometime too…"

The three looked at themselves. And at the slight blue shade their gems turned. "Zircon!" She finally said. And as she said it, she knew it was true.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

To see the gemsonas search "izzybeedrawsfanart paigeeworld"! Peace out!


End file.
